Baby
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Cameron finds her boss in her office with an empty bottle lying on the desk and takes her home only to learn that Lisa Cuddy is unhappy because she isn't pregnant


Okay just another House fic! :-) Please leave me some feedback! :-D I was actually thinking of writing a follow up so if you like please let me know by reviewing!! :-)

* * *

"Lisa," That was the first thing I heard when the young doctor quietly slipped into my office. My name was on her lips and I pretended not to hear it, and when she walked over to me I pretended not to care. I had been turned around in my chair and had been contemplating whether or not to spin around when she came and kneeled before me. My cheeks were stained with tears and some were still falling from my eyes, but that hadn't been why she approached me, the empty bottle on my desk had been the reason. "Did you," She began nodding towards the empty bottle and I nodded. I had swallowed the entire bottle in a few gulps, enjoying the burning feeling in my throat as the liquid seeped through my veins. The tears were still falling and she rubbed them away with the pad of her thumb and she gave me a weak smile and I slowly managed to return it. I didn't want her pity and after a few moments of her comforting strokes I pulled away, but she grabbed me back and I fell from my chair and into her arms.

My body shook with the sobs I had desperately been trying to hold in. I felt her grab me and hold me close and I felt so warm and loved at her caring touch. Her arms were squeezing me tightly and her hands were rubbing small comforting circles into my back, as my head took comfort in her shoulder. We stayed like that for nearly an hour and that was all I remembered before I fell asleep, but when my eyes fluttered open things were different. My surroundings had changed and my head ached as a side affect of the large amount of alcohol I had consumed. The darkness that surrounded me made it hard to adjust, but there was a small peak of sunlight trying to creep past the thick curtains that made it a little easier to adjust. I was lying in my bed, but I didn't remember how I had gotten there and in the next moment she walked into the room with a plate full of food. I was completely speechless she had done all of this just for me. There were pancakes with blueberries and two pieces of turkey sausage and two slices of toast lightly covered with butter, and all I could do was smile at her in thanks. She had made me breakfast and she'd brought me home last night. She slipped into the bed next to me and handed me the plate and I smiled at her. I silently began to eat the food she had placed in front of me and when I swallowed the last bite she took the plate from my hands and placed it on the bedside table. Her arms wrapped around me from behind and I fell into the intimate touch.

"Do you want to tell me what happened," She whispered softly into my ear and I felt the tears burn my eyes again. I nodded, but I couldn't even attempt speech at the thought of last night. She was incredibly understanding about it and she only continued to hold me close in her warm embrace. Her hand touched my stomach and I was forced to remember the child that was not growing within my womb and I began to sob harder. I felt weak, but she didn't care at all, she just turned me around and wrapped her arms around me and I let loose completely and sobbed into her shoulder. The entire time I laid in her shoulder she never tried to comfort me with the words "It'll be okay," All she said was "Lisa, I'm here for you," And all I knew was that those words meant more to me than anything else in the whole entire world. She never tried to force me into telling her why I was desperately sobbing she only remained quiet and stroked my back soothingly.

After a decent amount of time had passed I lifted my head from its position on her shoulder and my eyes landed on her gorgeous blue ones. I was about to tell her that I appreciated what she had done for me when our breasts gently rubbed together and I pulled back and gasped at the sensation the touch had caused. I continued to stare into the deep blue pools of her eyes before moving my hand to gently cup her cheek and I was surprised to see her lean into my touch. Slowly I began to lean forward and brush my lips to hers and the moment they touched my body sparkled with a jolt of electricity. We were soft and gentle it was like we were searching for something in each other, something soft. Our lips continued to touch softly and as they continued to meet, I felt her arms lock around my waist, offering me her silent protection. When we separated her eyes locked on mine. One of her small hands cupped my ass, and the other fell into place on my hip, slowly drawing me closer, until I was in her lap. A careful hand slowly began making its way under my shirt and up onto my stomach where it silently laid to rest. The simple gesture caused me to fall onto her shoulder as tears began sliding down my cheeks once again. Allison pulled her hand back and I stared at her with my tear filled eyes, and slowly I watched as a look of realization crossed her features. She leaned in and quickly whispered something in my ear, before brushing the tears away with the pad of her thumb.

"Lisa," She began softly, "I am here for you if you need me," She then paused for a long moment before adding, "As long as you want me to be here," I nodded. I wanted her to be here with me. "Anything you need," She added, and I gave her a weak smile and a nod, and she reached out and stroked my stomach once again, only this time I didn't cry. Her touch was soft, warm, and most of all reassuring, I knew now that she would be there for me, no matter what I needed.


End file.
